1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid container.
2. Related Art
One known type of ink cartridge (liquid container) has a flexible bag in which ink is stored. This bag is formed by, for example, welding a plurality of films together at the ends. This type of ink cartridge is usually provided with a liquid lead-out part. The liquid lead-out part is a rigid tube, and penetrates through to the interior of the bag. A flow path to the printer from the ink cartridge is ensured by inserting the liquid lead-out part to a predetermined position. In one known arrangement of the liquid lead-out part, the liquid lead-out part is sandwiched between bonding surfaces at the end of the bag, and projects out at an orientation parallel to the bonding surfaces (for example, Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2005-254570). In another known arrangement, the liquid lead-out part is provided to a middle part of a film surface, penetrates through one film, and projects out at an orientation orthogonal to the bonding surface (for example, Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 60-217159).
The problem to be solved by the present invention resides in that it is difficult for an ink cartridge to be both reduced in size and improved in ease of assembly. The case of Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2005-254570 results in an increase in size in the direction in which the liquid lead-out part projects out. In the case of Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 60-217159, the ease of assembly is poor because the liquid lead-out part is provided so as to penetrate through the one film. Additional desires include reducing the size of the apparatus, lowering costs, conserving resources, increasing the ease of manufacture, and improving the ease of use.